


Having A Good Think

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Present, Christmas present, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom has taken hold of Sherlock. Thankfully, he finds something interesting to think about. Second of my Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Good Think

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second of a planned ten pieces for the Christmas season. Each is for a friend and will have their writing name somewhere in the fic. This one happens to double as the recipient’s birthday gift as well. Enjoy! 
> 
> Much thanks to MapleLeafCameo & Johnsarmylady for looking through this for me! Also, I can’t profit from this because they are not mine.

A gangly consulting detective, the only one in the world, was very aware of the ennui standing at the entrance of his mind. No cases for nearly a week, experiments at a standstill and his partner at work, Sherlock was dangerously close to being tempted by the one thing he had promised to never do again. Suddenly, an image floated through his mind’s eye. 

Doctor John Watson.

At first glance, he appeared to be completely average. Sherlock himself had thought such a thing during their first meeting. It had taken very little time to realise there was a great deal more to the former army captain than one first believed. John truly was an enigma, an original.

From a very young age, the genius had learned he was not liked. Seeing what others did not and speaking too honestly meant people would become verbally abusive before leaving. Word spread and soon most avoided him at all costs. It was the pattern he was accustomed to until a tired doctor limped into his life. The shorter man had moved in with him, become a help in Sherlock’s work, the only true friend he’d ever had and then his husband. 

Yes, John Watson was the complete opposite of what many people thought of him: simple, ordinary and transparent. Even when he drove the detective mad, and it was a daily occurrence, he always made life interesting. 

Reaching over, Sherlock took his phone in hand and found two hours had passed during his reflections. With less than an hour left of John’s shift at the surgery, Sherlock grinned as he stood up from the sofa and went in search of clean clothes. It would be a nice night for dinner at Angelo’s with at least one candle in the middle of their table. 

Besides, Sherlock thought, as he rushed down the stairs minutes later, scarf wrapped around his neck, he had a feeling a case would soon make an appearance and John always thought better on a full stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Ennui Enigma and happy birthday lovely lady!!


End file.
